


Home

by madridistagoblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Lives, Day 1 - Homeworld, Established Relationship, Gingerpilot Week, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madridistagoblue/pseuds/madridistagoblue
Summary: Poe Dameron is offered a new assignment by the Republic Navy, but it would require him and his partner, Armitage Hux, to pack their things and leave the planet they've made their home. Poe is hesitant, but also fears letting his emotions hold back his career. Armitage wouldn't approve of such sentimental thinking. Would he?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gingerpilot Week 2020  
> Day 1: Homeworld

Poe was going to have to confess.

He hadn't wanted to bring this up tonight, certainly not at dinner. He had a plan. First, he was going to think about the offer by himself and decide if he even wanted to purse it. If -- and only if -- he was serious about it, then he was going to ask Armitage for his opinion before making a final decision. Then again, sticking faithfully to a plan without a bit of spontaneity had never really been Poe's strength. Neither, it seemed, was keeping a poker face.

Armitage said nothing, but the pair of green eyes lingering on Poe's visage spoke for him. His fork dug aimlessly into the slice of fried tip yip on his plate, moving the food around a bit while making no motion towards actually eating.

Poe took a sip of wine, (a semi-sweet Corellian white wine, as Armitage had described it), and waited. Like a Mandalorian in a shootout, Armitage's expression remained improbably calm. Poe didn't need years of military experience to know this kind of stand-off was only going to end when one of them finally relented. And it wasn't going to be Armitage.

"I was offered a new assignment," Poe said, placing his hands on the table.

Armitage set down his silverware, took a sip of wine, and waited.

"As you probably know, production on the X-Wing fleet is ramping up at the new facility on Corellia."

"I may have had something to do with that," Armitage said -- the first words he'd spoken since dinner began. His posture remained stiff and attentive, but an unmistakable grin crossed his face.

"Yes. This will be the first fleet fully equipped with the hyperspace tracking system you repurposed for us." Poe paused, taking a second to collect himself with a deep breath. "They need some experienced pilots to fly test flights."

"And you think the assignment is beneath you?"

"W--what? Why would you think--"

"This is upsetting you -- is it not? You've barely spoken since arriving home. You haven't changed out of your uniform."

Poe looked down as Armitage gestured towards him, realizing just now that he hadn't thought to change, despite having worn his Republic Navy formal wear to welcome in new trainees. Armitage --usually the better dressed of the two -- looked far more comfortable in his navy-blue bathrobe and grey pajamas.

"If you thought this was good news, you probably would have burst it out the moment you walked in the door."

It's not that." Poe shook his head, his eyes turning downward. "We'd have to move. It's a big decision, so I didn't want to tell you until I'd thought about it some more."

"What are your thoughts, then?"

Poe sighed as he picked up his knife and fork, resuming his dinner. _What were his thoughts?_ If only it was that kriffin’ easy! In general, Poe appreciated Armitage's practicality. But sometimes he acted like the most complex decisions of the heart were just a logical riddle to be solved. Armitage had changed in the years since he'd used his de facto defection from the First Order as a surreptitious means to advance in the Republic Navy. And not just because his experience with the Republic -- and with Poe especially -- had affected his politics and worldview. He'd become slightly less guarded about his emotions. But if there was one thing he would never become, it was sentimental.

"I don't know," Poe admitted finally. "It would be nice to really have a chance to fly again. I like training the cadets. Really. But I miss the thrill of it all, sometimes. You know?"

"I don't know." Armitage shook his head and took another sip of wine. "I'll never understand why you like flying those tiny little starfighters." His tone was critical, but as he set down his glass, a smile crept across his face. No sooner had it appeared, though, it was replaced by a cold, neutral expression. "I suppose you have quite a lot to think about."

There was silence for a moment, as Armitage returned to eating without further comment on the matter. It was somewhat unsettling to Poe, who had come to expect a bit more questioning.

"This is excellent," Armitage said, suddenly, pointing to the tip yip with his knife. "How did you make the sauce?"

"You're changing the subject."

"I'm complimenting you on the meal," Armitage replied, but the force of his words lacked conviction.

Armitage's attentive posture had morphed into a hint of a slouch. His eyes no longer met Poe's, remaining downturned towards his meal. Poe sighed and took a hearty sip of wine. It was his turn to figure out what was wrong it seemed.

"I didn't forget to ask about you. I know our engagement isn't official until one of us gets a chance to pop the question. But everyone in the fleet is understanding. Corellia already has engineers stationed on base, and I'm sure having you closer to the X-Wing project would be beneficial to the operation."

"What are you deliberating about, then?" Armitage's eyes shot back towards Poe, but, unlike before, they wavered. Poe waited for a moment, as though if he just listened, he could hear Armitage's unspoken worries whispered on the silent air. If not his career, there was only one other thing Armitage could be worried about. It was the real reason Poe was hesitating -- though he admitted it to himself grudgingly.

"Would you rather not move?"

Armitage's body stiffened, ever so slightly. Anyone who'd spent less time with Armitage Hux would scarcely have noticed the difference. He rarely allowed his body language to betray his sense of dignity. But Poe had come to realize that once you knew him, the slightest hunch of the shoulders, quiver of the eyes, or unexpected pause betrayed the man's feelings immediately. Push him on it, and he'd lose his cool completely.

"Would you?" Armitage shot back.

Poe gritted his teeth, trying to avoid any response as obvious as biting his tongue, or wringing his hands. He'd matured in the years since the war; something as rash as risking his career on sentimentality felt like something he'd have done in his Resistance days, when sentiment was the only ammunition the rebellion had. "I could do it," he replied. Which wasn't a lie. He could. Whether or not he wanted to. "What do you think?"

"It would be inconvenient."

"Just inconvenient?" Poe tried his best to mimic Armitage's intense stare from earlier. When Armitage didn't reply, he decided to push a little harder. "You seem a bit upset about it."

"I am," Armitage replied. But before Poe could celebrate receiving a straightforward confession, Armitage gestured behind his shoulder and continued: "We just finished redecorating the living room. We'll have to start from scratch."

Poe nodded and returned to the last bites of his meal. He should have expected such a practical response, though something about Armitage's demeanor had given him false hope that his partner felt the same way. But Armitage didn't have room for sentimentality. Why would he? Their lives had practically been one regime change after another.

"Well, I don't have to make a decision right now." Poe placed his utensils on his plate to signify that he had finished his meal. "It's better to sleep on it." He stood up, pushed in his chair, and reached down for his plate.

"I'll get the dishes," Armitage interrupted, moving his hand towards Poe's plate. "You should change."

"Thank you." Poe gave Armitage a small nod in acknowledgement, before heading out of the kitchen towards the living room.

It was a short walk from the living room to the bedroom, but Poe couldn't help but stop and look at the living room decor -- since Armitage had mentioned it. The upholstery was all new, themed with a sleek black fabric that fit Armitage's taste while being comfortable enough for Poe. On the wall was a framed holoscan of the two of them by the nearby lake, both dressed in their Naval formalwear. And of course, how could Poe forget all the time they’d spent rearranged everything in the room to allow more open space for their BB units, BB-8 and BB-9E, to maneuver freely. He looked back towards the kitchen. Did this mean something to Armitage? This life they had built here on Mirrin Prime? Is that what he meant about redecorating? Or was that merely Poe's own emotions betraying him again? He decided he'd sleep on that question as well.

Poe woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He reached over to his left, allowing his fingers to trace the space where Armitage slept. It was already cold. Armitage had probably been up for a few hours already.

Poe yawned, turned onto his stomach, and pressed his arms up towards to headboard to stretch out his back. He had the day off, but Armitage planned to work from home. Their home office had become the site of many hologram conferences with members of the Senate's Armed Forces Committee since the production of the X-Wing fleet was announced. Occasionally, Armitage had traveled to Coruscant to brief the assembly, but most of the senators preferred a more clandestine approach. The military may have been willing to embrace Armitage's defection if it meant weaponry, strategy, and -- most importantly -- credits. But some politicians wouldn't be caught dead around someone with such a sordid history, no matter how often they called over secure channels.

Poe was surprised, then, to see the door to the office wide open, with Armitage nowhere in sight. He walked through the living room into the kitchen. There was an empty mug in the sink and a half-pot of caf in the machine. Poe reached into the cabinet for another mug and poured himself a glass. It was cold.

Behind him, the familiar whirring of BB units rolling across the hardwood floors grew louder. At least Armitage had unplugged the droids from their chargers before running off. A series of binary beeps beckoned Poe to turn around.

"Hey! Good morning, buddy!" Poe set the cold caf down on the counter and dropped to his knees to meet BB-8 on his own level. He gently pet the space in front of the droid's antenna. "Do you know where Armitage went?"

BB-8 responded with a series of bleeps, spinning towards what Poe knew to be the direction of the front door.

"He just said he was going for a walk? He didn't mention where?"

BB-8 responded affirmatively.

Taking a deep breath, Poe gave BB-8 one more pat on the head and stood back up. Maybe there was something Armitage needed in town before the potential move? 

The move.

Sleep hadn't made Poe any more certain of his decision, but with nothing else to do on his day off, he might as well research Corellia and see what the area was like. Perhaps making plans would make the decision feel like less of an emotional gamble. And if he could put together a schedule, or a list, it might satisfy whatever practical hang-ups Armitage still had about moving. It might be enough to make Poe realize that he needed to let go.

A full standard hour passed before Armitage returned.

Poe was still working on his research in the living room. He sat with his feet up on the couch, digging his toes into the soft black fabric while his back was supported on the armrest. He had made himself a new, warm cup of caf, and dressed casually in a loose white shirt and cargo pants. A warm brown blanket was tossed over his lap. But no degree of physical comfort softened the anticipation of this moment. As Poe heard the electronic front door swoosh open, he set his data pad down on the nearby caf table and looked up, without missing a beat.

"Where were you?"

Armitage barely had time to register Poe's presence in the living room before the question had escaped his lips. Armitage froze for a second -- stunned by the sudden inquiry -- but walked from the entryway into the living room with a smile on his face. He was dressed comfortably for the weather in the brown leather jacket that Poe had picked out for him at the Mirran Market last month. It reminded Poe of something the rebels of his parents’ generation would have worn, so it surprised him how much Armitage had taken to it.

"I decided to get up early and take a walk around the lake," Armitage said, removing his jacket and setting it down on an armchair across from the couch. "I apologize if it was sudden. I told the BB units to inform you that I was out on a walk."

"Aren't you working today?"

"Yes, I have a call with Senator Rylla," Armitage scoffed. The twi'lek senator had been one of his harshest public critics, while negotiating with the naval weapons division frequently behind the scenes. "I wanted to clear my head."

Poe nodded. It was a reasonable enough explanation, but he didn’t know Armitage to be the kind of person who would seek out a bit of fresh air when stressed.

"I was thinking," Armitage continued, "maybe we could go to the cantina tonight, after my work is done. I'm sure I'll need a stiff drink."

Again, it sounded reasonable. But when Armitage needed a stiff drink, he poured himself a glass of whatever hideous imperial concoction he kept in the decanter on his desk. Poe's eyes narrowed. "Why the sudden sight-seeing?"

Armitage's eyes widened. "Do I need a reason?"

"I guess not." Poe sighed. Ever since their discussion at dinner, he'd felt like Armitage was hiding something. But maybe Poe was just seeing what he wanted to see. Maybe it was his hope that Armitage felt as conflicted about this decision as him. He looked over at the datapad on the caf table. It was best to put the issue to rest.

"Actually, before we go to the cantina tonight, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Is it about your offer?" Armitage's eyes narrowed again, and he walked closer to the couch.

Poe nodded and picked up the datapad. "I did some research on Corellia while you were out. I thought that if we moved, we could take a vacation and get to know the area first. We could spend some time getting settled in the new place and decorate before starting in our new roles. Maybe I could even visit home on Yavin IV."

Armitage took a step away, his posture stiffening yet again. "That's good." He turned and walked towards the window, his back now facing Poe. "It will give us plenty of time to prepare." He paused for a moment, then turned back towards Poe, his face stern with resolve. "You should tell the officers that you'll take the assignment."

Poe felt his heart rise suddenly in his chest. He had hoped that advanced preparations would make Armitage feel more settled about the move, so that Poe could convince himself it was the right thing to do. But, somehow, he hadn't expected Armitage to be so forceful in his conviction. He watched as Armitage turned longingly towards the window again, noting the way his mouth curved ever so slightly downward. He set down his datapad. It was time to stop pretending that he was hesitating for Armitage's sake; time to stop perceiving hesitance and anguish in Armitage that was actually his own. He pushed the blanket aside and stood. "I'm not ready."

Armitage's gaze snapped back towards Poe. "Why not?" He took a step forward. "You miss flying. It is a worthy opportunity, and I would be closer to the results of my work."

Poe inhaled deeply through his nose, clenching his hands into fists, before slowly releasing the tension. "I don't want to move."

"It would be inconvenient." That word again. Inconvenient. "But would you regret it, if you stayed?"

Poe looked down at his datapad, then up at the holoscan on the wall -- the one of Armitage and him at the local lake. Would he regret it? Or would he regret leaving the place, where he and Armitage had begun to build a life together? He wasn't sure. Couldn’t they have a wonderful life on another planet too? "I...don't know. It's home."

"Is it?" Poe forced himself to look Armitage in the eyes -- those green eyes baring down on him relentlessly. Here was the lecture he feared. Armitage was going to tell him that Mirrian Prime was just a planet. They could have a life and a relationship together without it. He was surprised then, to hear Armitage's strong tone falter as he continued: "You still refer to Yavin IV as your home."

Poe walked over to the window to stand next to Armitage. "Of course I do," he said. "It's my homeworld. It's the planet I shared with my family and childhood friends. It's the place that shaped who I am today."

Armitage nodded, before turning back towards the window. Looking into the distance, he said softly: "Arkanis shaped who I am as well. But it was never home.”

Poe placed a hand on Armitage’s shoulder.

"The academy taught me to fear the chaos that democracy and rebellion had brought to the galaxy. The galaxy was killing itself -- encouraging its citizens to embrace their weaknesses instead of the values of order and strength. I was taught that if I were one of the strong, I could re-shape the galaxy. But my father, my instructors...they only saw weakness in me. So, I had to fight. And wait." He shook his head, as if to clear his mind of the memories. "No, Arkanis was not so much a home as a training ground. If anything, the Finalizer was more like a home. I had command of the bridge; a spacious room of my own; possessions; my cat, Millicent. But it wasn't a homeworld, by any means. And in the end, it was destroyed."

"And what about Mirrin Prime?" Poe asked, using the hand on Armitage's shoulder to guide him until they stood face to face.

"You never finished answering my question. What does it mean to you, compared to Yavin IV?"

"Yavin IV will always be my home." Poe dropped his hand back to his side but continued to look Armitage straight in the eyes. "But Mirrin Prime is my home as well. It's where we met. It's where I agreed to keep you under house arrest, and somehow it turned into our home together. I remember the arguments about politics that we had in the cantina. The time you kissed me by the lake and said, 'I love you," for the first time. It's the place where we both worked our way up at the Republic Naval base. Where we discovered Beebee-Ninee broken in military storage, and Beebee-Ate insisted that we repair him. Where you took me in our bed for the first time, and I screamed your name...Armitage." Poe ran the back of his hand against Armitage's cheek, surprised to feel something a bit damp, though he couldn't see visible tears in Armitage's eyes. "It's not just my home. It's our home…." He removed his hand and looked down towards the floor. No. That wasn't fair. Armitage didn't have the same experience with homeworlds and with family as Poe. It was wrong to force those concepts onto him, if that isn't what he felt or wanted. "Or...it is to me."

To his surprise, Poe felt a warm hand wrap around the hand that had just fallen to his side. He gasped slightly, feeling a sudden sting in the back of his eyes.

"I feel the same way," Armitage replied, bringing Poe's hand up to his face, and giving his fingers a chaste kiss, before letting go. "Mirrin Prime is my homeworld now. If it were my choice, I wouldn't want to leave."

"Then why are we arguing?" Poe asked with a wide smile, but the smile quickly turned to a sudden sob.

"I didn't wish to tell you, lest it affect your decision." Armitage brushed a stray hair from Poe's face as Poe fought to keep from crying. The slight contact was all the permission Poe needed to rest his head on Armitage's chest, finally letting the tears fall freely. Armitage let out a slight sigh of surprise, but continued to run his hair through Poe's hair, keeping them in a loose embrace.

"When I asked you your thoughts about the offer, you only mentioned your desire to fly more, and that I'd be closer to my job," Armitage said. "You didn't mention anything about this."

"I didn't think you'd understand," Poe replied, taking in deep, gasping breaths of air to calm his voice. "I thought you wouldn't want me to base such an important decision on something so sentimental."

"You're correct. I don't. I want you to think this through. But that means you have to be completely honest. Do you want to take this assignment? Yes or no?"

Poe pulled away from Armitage, collecting himself with a few deep breaths and wiping the tears from his face. "I've been thinking about it all morning. I do miss having time to fly outside of flight instruction. Testing the X-Wing fleet sounds fun. But I wouldn't be working with the cadets directly, anymore. There's something I've come to value about teaching them and passing my knowledge on. And I'd probably be flying more-or-less the same test routes every day. If it were a few months, even a year, it would be fine. But is this opportunity worth giving up my home? I'm not sure."

Armitage's lips turned down in confusion. "Not sure? You sound quite certain to me."

"I just don't want to stake my career on a feeling. I doubt that's what you want for me either."

"Poe Dameron." Armitage stood tall and crossed his arms behind his back. Poe recognized this as the formal stance from his days as a First Order officer. He probably did it subconsciously, but it was always a sign that Armitage was about to tell it like he saw it. Poe pursed his lips, awaiting judgement. "I feel in love with that man you are. Not the man I wanted you to be. Quite honestly, I doubt I'd even _like_ you, if you were the man I once wanted you to be."

Poe's lips softened into a smile as his shoulders relaxed.

"Anyway," Armitage continued, "It's a relief to me. No redecorating required, and I can visit the lake again. I went this morning, just in case."

So that's why Armitage wanted to spend so much time outside the house today. Poe felt like an idiot for not seeing it before.

"Now, I'd better not keep Senator Rylla waiting." Armitage rolled his eyes and -- if Poe wasn't mistaken -- smirked, before turning and walking towards the office.

"Wait, Armitage!"

Armitage paused and turned his head. "Yes?"

"Do you still want to go to the cantina tonight? Since it won't be the last time?"

"I'm still going to need a stiff drink, I'm sure."

"Let's raise a toast, tonight, then," Poe suggested, "to our homeworld."

"Our homeworld," Armitage repeated, the slightest hint of sentiment coloring his voice. As he turned to walk away, Poe couldn't help but grin. Just like Yavin IV and Arkanis, Mirrin Prime had shaped the people he and Armitage were now. He couldn't wait to find out how it would shape their future as well.


End file.
